Super Saiyan Rage
& & |similar = Quake of Fury }} Super Saiyan Rage (超サイヤ人怒り; Sūpā Saiya-jin Ikari)Super Saiyan Rage Trunks DBH is a Super Saiyan Transformation assumed by Future Trunks through the power of intense rage during the conflict with Goku Black and Future Zamasu in the alternate timeline. Appearance Like the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations, the form is gained through intense rage. In the anime, Future Trunks attains it due to his absolute rage at Goku Black and Zamasu blaming him for everything that had happened. In appearance the Super Saiyan Rage form primarily resembles a standard Super Saiyan 2. The aura is golden with the same dense, flowing appearance as the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms' auras and Trunks gains a blue glow around his body. His aura also emits dense, blue lightning. Trunks' hair spikes up even further than in his Super Saiyan 2 form and takes on an even more golden color. Also, when he transforms, his muscles bulk up similar to Super Saiyan Third Grade before the blue glow around his body appears and his muscles return to normal. When experiencing great rage while in the form Trunks' irises and pupils are temporarily invisible, similar to the Pseudo Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms as well as his father Vegeta's Quake of Fury. After absorbing the energy and hope from mankind that had gathered into a Spirit Bomb, Trunks gained a new type of power up in this form, turning his aura completely blue and with his body producing blue energy around him, similarly to how when Goku preforms the Spirit Bomb part of the attack Super Dragon Fist which gives the user a blue aura. Power and Usage While he previously managed to outmatch Future Zamasu and put up a fight against Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black with his Super Saiyan 2 form (after training in the past), in the anime the power increase of the Super Saiyan Rage form allows Future Trunks to fight both Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and the Immortal Future Zamasu at the same time and force them on the defensive. Future Trunks utilizes the form to hold the two off by himself, while Goku and Vegeta travel back to the present in order to find a way to defeat Black and Zamasu. After being defeated and treated by Future Mai, Future Trunks uses this form again to fight the pair, knocking away Future Zamasu with a single blast and defeating Goku Black with a relentless assault. While fighting against Fusion Zamasu, the form is shown to be able to power up even further, through the light energy of mortals across the Earth, gaining a massive boost in power. This power was able to destroy Fusion Zamasu's body with ease. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Super Saiyan Rage makes its debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, however it appears in the game simply as the Super Saiyan transformation - albeit powered up through anger to gain super power. The form also appears and is given a proper name as Super Saiyan Rage in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *This form shares traits from several other previously seen Super Saiyan forms: **Power Stressed Super Saiyan forms (spikier hair, initially as bulky) **Super Saiyan 2 (lightning aura, spikier hair) **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (dense, flowing aura with the same blue color as Super Saiyan Blue's aura surrounding the users body) **Legendary Super Saiyan (invisible irises and pupils, deeper tone of voice) **Pseudo Super Saiyan (bleak rage, invisible irises and pupils) *Additionally it is also very similar to Vegeta's Quake of Fury power up as both are triggered rage and cause the users irises to disappear. The only difference is that Quake of Fury is only a power-up to Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 form whereas Super Saiyan Rage is a completely new Super Saiyan transformation. *Super Saiyan Rage was the name given to the Super Saiyan 2 transformation in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Gallery References pl:Super Saiyanin Ikari Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans